Intermission
by Heroe
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke sees a familiar face during the course of his travels. Post 352. Response to prompt seven (night out) for SasuSaku Month. COMPLETE.


**Summary**: Uchiha Sasuke sees a familiar face during the course of his travels. Post 352. Response to prompt seven (night out) for SasuSaku Month.

**Disclaimer**: Naruto is (c) Masashi Kishimoto and Shueisha, Inc.

**INTERMISSION**

"Gimme 'nother one!" Suigetsu slurred.

Karin gave her drunken teammate a withering glance. "Don't you think you've had enough?"

"I've only had two," he argued while holding three fingers aloft. "I'm still thirsty."

"Of course you're thirsty," she lectured. "Alcohol absorbs water. You're practically made of water. It's only natural that you'd become dehydrated, idiot."

"Bitch-"

"How did you even get served? You're not old enough to drink!"

Suigetsu fondly ran a hand over his sword, Kubikiribōchō, and smiled to expose sharpened teeth. "Threatening to dismember the barkeep was as effective as having a fake ID."

The disclosure was followed by a string of hiccups.

"You do realize that we're supposed to be keeping a low profile, don't you? Your big ass sword and bystander death threats make that somewhat difficult."

Suigetsu's smile widened further. "You think my sword's big?"

"That wasn't a compliment, jerk!"

Sasuke, positioned in the chair next to Karin, intervened before the argument could escalate. "No more alcohol, Suigetsu. We're here to have dinner, and nothing else."

Karin batted her eyelashes. "I knew you'd see it my way, Sasuke."

"We've got company," Juugo suddenly alerted. "Four ninja - three male and one female - at the entrance. Konoha, by the looks of it."

Sasuke tensed upon the mentioning of his home village.

"Why's Juugo the one detecting the enemy?" Suigetsu questioned in a provoking manner. "Isn't that supposed to be Karin's job? If she can't carry her own weight, then we should just ditch her."

"Suigetsu, I'm going to kick your-"

Her rant was purposefully interrupted by the swordsman. "Woah, the Konoha babe's hot. She's around our age too. Maybe we should upgrade, Sasuke."

Juugo even had the temerity to join in. "Her hair's pretty, like a cherry blossom."

"Sakura," their leader muttered, quickly pulling up the hood of his cloak to obscure his features.

"That's what he said," Suigetsu blithely remarked. "Pretty hair like a sakura... a cherry blossom."

Hebi watched as the newly arrived ninja were seated and placed their orders for the evening meal. Thereafter, there seemed to be a moment of lively debate at the table before the pink-haired Leaf stood and headed for the bar. They observed her talk and tease the barkeep, easily cajoling him into pouring several glasses of alcohol. Then to Hebi's surprise, instead of taking the alcohol back to her table and distributing it amongst her comrades, the underaged female proceeded to consume one glass after another without pause. Once finished, she sent the barkeep a playful wink, pivoted and returned to her seat.

Like master, like apprentice.

Suigetsu laughed. "She drinks like a bloody sailor. I think I'm in love."

"Think something else," Sasuke curtly responded. "She's not for you."

A boisterous voice overrode the din of the tavern. "Yosh! You're the epitome of youth and beauty, Sakura-san. I, Rock Lee, challenge you to a drinking competition. The loser will have to run back to Konoha on their hands."

The offer was immediately and vehemently rejected. A ninja similar in appearance - bowl cut and green spandex – proceeded to loudly and tearfully scold Rock Lee about the dangers of imbibing alcohol, particularly the "drunken fist."

Karin asked in disbelief, "Run back to Konoha on their hands? Is he insane? That's at least eighty miles."

Meanwhile, Suigetsu zeroed in on a different point of interest. "Pinky's name is Sakura, eh? You know her, don't cha, Sasuke?"

Sasuke abruptly rose and bit out, "We're leaving."

A ne'er-do-well smirk crossed Suigetsu's visage. There was a story to be told, for sure. Not that the uppity Uchiha would ever be willing to share.

Hebi covertly moved toward the exit, only to have their departure delayed when Sasuke slowed to take a last glimpse in Sakura's direction. The action was not lost on his companions. Then, as if coming to his senses, Sasuke's eyes hardened and he pushed out the tavern door into the cold, merciless night. It was time for Hebi to resume their mission. There could be no distractions.

Sakura remained none the wiser.

**THE END**


End file.
